deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Naruto Uzumaki Vs Akira Kurusu
Interlude Wiz: In an unjust and unfair world There are people who are shunned sometimes unjustly. Boomstick: But then there are some people who With power they've been given are able to make friends despite the odds. Wiz: Like Naruto Uzumaki the Hokage of the Hidden leaf And Holder of the ninetail fox. Boomstick: Or Akira Kurusu the Leader of the Phantom thieves and wild card. Wiz: Now First off Since Akira Is From An RPG We are Limiting his items To Only items He can make which means No healing, status curing, Or Sp items he can not Make himself. Boomstick: We're also giving him His best equipment, his ultimate personas, And his best accessory well Barring the omnipotent orb Since A. He only gets it After a Bonus boss And B. It's a huge no limits fallacy. Wiz: With All of that Out of the way I'm Wiz and He's Boomstick and where here to judge there weapons, Armor, and skills to see who would win. Boomstick: A DEATH BATTLE! Naruto Uzumaki https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Q_7a0bexfmI https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0TsE01qdy5A Akira Kurusu https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=SQw5mR44RiE Wiz: Akira kurusu was an average teenager before one night when walking home he heard a cry for help. Boomstick: Akira rushed down the street and saw a male trying to force himself on a female and when he tried to stop him The guy fell down. When he got back up he threatened to sue Akira and blackmailed the girl into testifying against him. Wiz: Akira Was arrested and then charged with assault. This led to him being sent off to Tokyo under the care of Sojiro Sakura and enrolled in Shujin academy, However During his first day of school due to a chance encounter with Fellow student Ryuji sakamoto on his way to school and accidently activating an App that appeared on his phone no matter how many times he deleted it caused him to stumble upon an alternate reality called the metaverse where thoughts become reality and Strong shadows Rule over both weaker shadows and places called Palaces. Boomstick: while there Akira and ryuji were captured in a palace ruled The shadow of a teacher at Shujin academy Suguru Kamoshida. After being sentenced to death by Kamoshida’s shadow Akira did the only rational thing Summon the cognition of a thief by ripping a mask off his face. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=NhzD9SYDG_A Wiz: the persona that came to Akira's aid and Akira's first Persona a Persona based of Arsene lupin a gentleman thief Is Well Arsene. It posses Eiha a magic curse skill that does light damage to a single target, cleave does light physical damage that hits a single target, Sukunda reduces one Target's Speed, Dream needle does light damage and has a chance to put the target to sleep and with Adverse resolve his ability to do critical hits Increases when he gets ambushed. But that's not all As the Prologue of the Game shows Arsene also has Eigaon a curse spell which targets one person and does heavy damage and Brave blade a physical skill which does Collosle Physical damage to the target. Boomstick: now Personas Are like Pokemon they Have Weaknesses, resistances, and even Immunites Arsene here is weak to Ice And Bless attacks While Its resistant to curse attacks. Now back to the story shortly after that Akira found out that he was a wild card. Wiz: Wild cards are like the number Zero Empty but full of Infinite potential and it let's Akira weild Multiple personas. Boomstick: Oh does that mean every time a girl I hit on calls me a zero she's complimenting me? Wiz: No Boomstick No it does not. Boomstick: Aw Damn and well Speaking of lady's Akira is a thief of hearts in more than one way He seems to be able to charm nearly every lady he comes into contact with longer then a few minutes. Wiz: Ignoring that After Akira and his newly found friend ryuji escaped from Kamoshida and Recruited 2 more members a talking cat Morgana And an old friend of Ryuji, Ann They beat down Kamoshida’s Shadow and stole his treasure Changing his heart and thus began The Phantom thieves of hearts with Akira as its leader. Boomstick: However Akira Isn't just Leader due to looking the coolest He's also the leader because he's Easily the most versatile of the phantom thieves being able to Wield multiple Personas, learn Skills it would take most people a long time to learn in a few months, and in general seems to be the most level headed and strategic. Akira's Personas Wiz: Ah yes His personas Power he nurtured through his bond with Several people throughout the city. The Persona that represents His unbreakable Bond with the Fool arcana Yaldaboth is Vishnu a persona That can Double his evasion with Ali dance, hit all his foes with heavy wind damage with magarudyne, Deal severe Almighty damage With Megidolaon, Deal Severe wind damage with Vacuum Wave, Charge Doubles the damage of the next Physical Move used, Wind amp Increases Wind Attacks damage by 50%, And Riot gun hits all enemies with severe Gun damage. Boomstick: Now normally Vishnu would Be weak to fire But Repel fire has that covered, it Absorbs Ice damage and Compleatly Blocks All Bless and Curse damage. Futsunushi is the Ultimate persona of the magical arcana which represents his bond with the one and only Talking cat bus Morgana. Like Vishnu it has Ali dance and charge and like Arsene It has brave blade but aside from that It can increase Akira’s attack with Matarukaja, Deal Multiple hits to an Enemy with Myriad slashes, Halve all Damage coming in By sacrificing evasion with firm stance, And even can heal Akira slowly overtime With regenerate 3. Heck it even resists physical attacks but It's Weak to nuclear damage Wiz: Next up in Akira's persona roster is Cybele representing The priestess arcana and His bond with Makoto Nijima this persona Mostly focusing on support Learning Only one real Offensive move Makogaon a move that deals heavy bless damage to multiple enemies. But don't let that fool you As it Possesses Bless amp increasing Damage of bless attacks, Mediarahan and salvation Fully heals Akira though salvation can also cure things like status effects (Poison, burn, and the like.) And Automatic Marakukaja Which increases Akiras defence automatically at the start of a fight. As for strengths and weaknesses It reflects Bless moves back at the target And is weak to nuclear attacks. Boomstick: Representing The empress arcana And Akira's bond with Haru okumura is Mother Harlot and Jeez This thing reminds me of my wife, but ignoring that this persona Focuses on Ice and Mudo skills. She can Freeze all of Akira’s opponents with the heavy hitting ice move Mabufudyne, Or instant kill them with mamudoon, Ice Amp increases ice damage And Mudo boost Increases the chance of an instant kill, Null Bless gets rid of it’s only weakness. But it's Big guns that Akira's opponents really have to worry about like The severe damage Ice move Ice Age,and Debilitate which Decreases his Opponents Attack, Defence, And Speed Drastically affecting there affectivness in combat. Mother harlot can reflect Electricity and Block Curse damage from hitting Akira. Wiz: Odin The ultimate Persona of the Emperor arcana which represents Akira’s Bond with Yusuke kitagawa Like futsunushi it Has Myriad slashes, it also posses Marakukaja which Increases Akira’s Durability, Fast heal Let’s Akira recover from Ailments Like poison quicker, Concentrate Increases The damage of Akira’s next magic attack which along with Elec amp Complaints Odin's Powerful Electric attacks Thunder reign and Wild thunder which hits the target or targets with severe electric damage. Odin Is not only a powerful persona Not having a single weakness But it repels Bless and curse attacks absorbs wind and completely nullifies Electric damage. Boomstick: Now While there relationship was Strained at First Akira and Sojiro Sakura Eventually formed a strong Bond Represented by the Hierophant arcana Letting him use Kohryu who like Odin it has Concentrate and like Cybele it has Mediarahan, but aside from that not only does it have the a Multi hit Psy move mapsiodyne It also has one of the Strongest psy moves Psycho force which hits a single target with severe Psy damage, and as if that wasn't all It possesses Spell master Which halves The SP costs of moves Letting Akira Use far more powerful spells more often than normal. Now Despite it specializing in Psy Magic it's also weak to Psy Magic, Though it outright reflects electricity and negates nuclear And bless Damage. Wiz: Ishtar Is the ultimate Persona of the Lovers arcana which represents his bond with Ann one of the Founding Phantom thieves, It's like Cybele In that it's Mainly used for support Heck it even also has the support moves Salvation and Mediarahan and Like Odin it has spell master, it Also has instant heal which lets Akira Almost instantly get over status effects, it also has the move Maziodyne which is a heavy damage multi target elec spell, and it also Covers it's weakness of wind With Drain Wind and it Negates elec spells. Boomstick: Chi you the ultimate persona of the chariot arcana represents his bond with one of the other founding phantom thieves Ryuji which also not only has Psycho force but a multi target variant Psycho Blast not to mention it has Concentrate heck It can repel Physical attacks and Drain Psy attacks with skills, plus it Has Gigantomachia which does Colossal damage to All targets and It can help Akira out by reducing his chances of getting hit by Aliments with fortify spirit. It resists Gun damage and Is weak to Nuclear. Wiz: Akira's relationship with the detective Goro Akechi is ……… complicated. Boomstick: If by complicated You mean Goro tried to kill him then My Relationship with my ex wife must be the most complicated Relationship in the history of forever. Wiz: I'm not even gonna comment on that Anyways The bond between them is represented by the Justice arcana and The ultimate persona Metatron It not only possess strong ability We've already covered Like Bless amp, concentrate, Makougaon, and Megadolaon. It also has Sword Dance which like brave blade hits a single target with Colossal physical damage, Mahamaon has a chance of medium chance causing a Bless based instant kill to multiple targets, Hama boost Increases the chance of Mahamaon succeeding, And Divine judgement can halve his opponent's Health with bless damage. '' The persona Is Weak to Electric and curse But absorbed Psychic and nuclear skills And reflects wind skills.'' Boomstick: Representing His relationship with Best girl Futaba Sakura and the ultimate Hermite persona Ongyo-Ki it has Things previous personas have like Regenerate 3, myriad slashes, and Firm stance and it has things like Arms master which reduce the HP cost of physical skills, Agneyastra A medium damage skill that hits all targets Anywhere from 1 to 3 Times, Makajamaon has a medium chance to cause forget in all foes Which makes foes unable to use special skills, and Pressing stance reduces the chance of being hit when Getting ambushed. Plus not only does he Have no weaknesses But he reflects bless and curse skills and Resist Physical and Gun skills.' ''Wiz: The Ultimate persona of the Fortune Arcana Representing Akira’s bond with Chihaya Mifune Lakshmi It has things that we've already covered like Mediarahan as well as just Diarahan, it also has Bufudyne a heavy hitting single target Ice move, Lullaby has a chance to put multiple targets to sleep which makes The target unable to act But restores their Health and SP a little bit Until they wake up, Climate Decorum Increases akira’s Doubles his evasion during Rain or other special weather conditions, And Amrita Shower heals Akira of any Status Ailments affecting him. The persona Resists Ice and bless attacks while being weak to fire. 'Boomstick: Representing his Bond with Domina-' Wiz: BOOMSTICK NO do not finish that joke or the episode will never get finished. '''Boomstick: FINE Geez Representing his bond with his “Wardens” Caroline and Justine and ultimate of the strength arcana is Zaou-Gongen Which posses Powerful Fire skills Such as Blazing Hell and maragidyne which causes severe and heavy damage respectively, Abysmal surge Which can cause Despair in multiple foes at once Which can cause Opponents to kill themselves after a short amount of time, Cripple increases the strength of His gun attacks, Gods hand is Like brave blade and Swords dance, Evade physical Triples evasion against Physical attacks, and Finally Enduring soul protects Akira against One fatal blow completely restoring his HP. This persona is weak to electricity, Blocks bless and curse, and repels fire. Wiz: Attis and the hanged man arcana represent Akira’s bond with A shady arms dealer Iwai Though its arsenal mostly Comprises of things we've already covered such as salvation, Maragidyne, Enduring soul, and blazing hell. Though it does have things we haven't covered like Thermopylae which buffs Akira’s Strength speed and durability when he's ambushed and Drain curse to cover its only weakness of curse As for its strengths it reflects Wind and Blocks fire. Boomstick: Representing his Bond With Very Forward Dr Legs for days Tae Takemi is the death arcana And the ultimate persona Alice Who also has a bunch of moves we've covered, Such as Mamudoon, Mudo boost, Megidolaon, and concentrate But it's true strength lies in 3 words DIE FOR ME which has a high chance to Kill All foes, also survival trick which saves Akira's ass from a Single insta-kill move. The persona Reflects Curse moves, Resists Psy and Nuke magic, And Is weak to Bless moves. Wiz: Now while in his new school he met a teacher named Sadayo Kawakami who he formed a bond with After finding out she moonlit as a maid and their bond is represented by the Temperance Arcana and Ardha Who not only has powerful moves we've covered like Salvation, fortified moxie, God's hand, and agneyastra, but also The strongest Nuclear damage Cosmic Flare which hits multiple targets, Invigorate 3 Which restores Akira’s SP over time and Auto-Masukukaja. The persona Also Blocks Ice and electricity and resist physical. Boomstick: Representing his Bond with the truth telling reporter Uh isn't that an Oxymoron? Eh whatever Is the Ultimate persona of the Devil arcana Beelzebug. wiz: Beelzebub Boomstick: It's a GIANT FUCKING FLY WIZ I'm a pretty sure it's Beelzebug But anyways Now he have Things previous personas have Like, Mamudoon, Megidolaon, and Concentrate. Adding to that He has Maeigaon which causes Heavy curse damage to multiple enemies, Curse amp which increases curse damage power, repel ice which well repels ice, and Demonic decree which Halves Opponent's HP. The persona Despite being a bug ABSORBS FIRE Reflects Curse But is weak to bless attacks. Wiz: Representing His bond with The game King and young boy Shinya Oda and the ultimate persona tower Arcana Mada Which Again has powerful moves we've already covered Such as Burning Hell, Fire amp, Agidyne a single target version of maragidyn, Amrita Shower, Enduring soul, and spell master. It also Has Burn boost which Increases the chance of Mada’s fire attack’s causing burns. '' It's can absorb fire, Block nuclear, and Resist Psy But is weak to ice,'' Boomstick: Oddly enough representing His Bond with Hifumi Togo And the Star arcanas Ultimate Form Lucifer Possessing not only strong Fire and physical attacks we've covered Like Blazing Hell and Gigantomachia it also posses Strong Support abilities Such as Spell Master, drain Physical, And instant Heal. It posses 2 more Extremely strong moves Heat Riser which Increases Akira’s Attack, Speed, and Durability And Finally It's unique Spell Morning star Which Does Colossal Almighty damage to Multiple targets. However it's Strong against nothing and Weak to bless damage. Wiz: Representing his bond with Mishima And The ultimate persona of moon Arcana Sandalphon Possessing powerful Skills That we've covered like Swords dance, Mahamon, and Amrita shower. He also has repel curse And Angelic grace Which gives Akira Double the chance to dodge against anything that isn't Bless/Curse/ or almighty damage. Plus It reflects bless and resists Physical, Gun and Electric damage. Boomstick: Representing his Bond with the politician Toranosuke Yoshida Asura-Oh And no this is a different being than That Asura Not only does it have powerful Spells we've covered Like Mahamaon, Marakukaja, an the Single target Version of Cosmic flair Atomic flare but it posses powerful Support skills Such as High counter Which has a 20% chance to Send every Physical attack back at the attacker and Unshaken will Which protects Akira Against Mental Ailment. Wiz: Now the Oddiest representation of one of Akiras bonds as well Satan representing His bond with Sae Niijima and the Judgement arcana Boomstick: I Don't know the Devil Representing A Woman? Seems all to fitting Wiz: I'm gonna ignore that statement Since we're almost done with this list of personas Satan posses Strong moves We've already talked about Such as Ice age, regenerate 3, Invigorate 3, Fortify Spirit, concentrate, Drain ice, and a Single target variant Of Ice age and Morning star in the moves Diamond dust and black Viper. It also Has No weaknesses reflecting curse skills and resisting gun skills. Akira' feats and items Prelude FIGHT! Pre-Fight Part 1: Showdown Shinobi Vs. thief Fight Part 2: No more Holding back! ENTER SAGE MODE Part 3: Escalation of power, This is the end? Part 4: FINAL I FIGHT FOR MY FRIENDS! K.O. Conclusion Trivia Who do you want to win Akira Naruto Who do you think will win Akira Naruto